Anatomia nieśmiertelności
by EKP
Summary: Nieśmiertelność boli podwójnie, gdy zakochujesz się w śmiertelniku. Tak się składa, że i Doktor, i Jack coś o tym wiedzą. Doktor/Rose oraz Jack/Ianto.


****Anatomia nieśmiertelności****

 _„Tonight your memory burns like a fire, with every one it grows higher and higher. I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love. I just sit in these flames and pray that you come back, close my eyes tightly, hold on and hope that I'm dreaming. Come wake me up." — Rascal Flatts (Come wake me up)_

Powrót do świata żywych okazał się nieprzyjemny i gwałtowny, jednak po takiej ilości doświadczonych zgonów Jack powoli się do tego przyzwyczajał. Jak i do faktu, że ma zwyczaj odzyskiwania świadomości w śmierdzących, ciemnych i zimnych pomieszczeniach. Bardzo zimnych. Zamrugał kilkukrotnie i podniósł się na łokciach, próbując dostrzec cokolwiek w ciemnościach, lecz równie dobrze mógłby mieć na oczach opaskę.

— Jack? — zapytał zachrypnięty głos, gdzieś po jego prawej stronie.

Odruchowo zwrócił głowę w tamtym kierunku, lecz jego oczy, które dopiero zaczynały przyzwyczajać się do ciemności, dostrzegły jedynie słaby zarys czyjejś postaci.

— Doktorku? To ty? — wycharczał i razem z bólem w gardle, spowodowanym prawdopodobnie przez odwodnienie, przyszła myśl, że był nieprzytomny dłużej, niż początkowo sądził.

Przeklęty Mistrz – pomyślał, wciąż czując ból w żebrach po laserowym śrubokręcie.

Człowiek, z którym znajdował się w celi, w odpowiedzi zakaszlał głośno i Jack po omacku ruszył w jego stronę. Był już przy mężczyźnie, gdy przypomniał sobie o latarce, którą miał przyczepioną do spodu nogawki w spodniach. W duchu podziękował jakiemuś litościwemu bóstwu i poświecił nią na, siedzącego przy ścianie, Doktora. I z trudem powstrzymał przekleństwo, cisnące mu się na usta.

— To jego robota? — warknął, choć znał już odpowiedź.

Doktor skierował na niego to swoje wiecznie zasmucone spojrzenie i z trudem skinął głową. Najwyraźniej Mistrz szybko znudził się niedołężnością Doktora, ponieważ ten znów wyglądał młodo, jednak rozcięta warga, krew, cieknąca z nosa, siniak pod okiem i wiele innych urazów, które mężczyzna musiał ukrywać pod ubraniem, nie pozwalały mu powiedzieć słynnego zdania: „Wszystko ze mną w porządku, jak zawsze...". Zresztą Jack nie był nawet pewien, czy jego przyjaciel byłby w ogóle w stanie uśmiechnąć się z tym irytującym spokojem, skoro najwyraźniej samo poruszenie głową wymagało od niego nie lada wysiłku.

— Chyba mam złamaną rękę. I żebro lub dwa — wymamrotał Doktor i kiedy Jack się skrzywił, dodał: — ale mogło być gorzej. Nie był zbyt szczęśliwy, że mnie widzi.

Kapitan prychnął kpiąco i zajął miejsce obok niego, również opierając się o ścianę, nie odrywając jednak przy tym wzroku od przyjaciela.

— Nieodmienny optymista — stwierdził z lekkim uśmiechem. — Wina regeneracji?

— Chyba tak — odparł, a kącik jego ust drgnął prawie niewidocznie.

Zapadła między nimi cisza, której Jack nie miał ochoty przerywać. Gdzieś w oddali słychać było dźwięk silników i to na nim skupił swoje myśli. Wciąż byli na Krążowniku, a ich szanse na ratunek były... Cóż, właściwie nie było ich wcale. Mógł mieć jedynie nadzieję, że jego zespół da sobie radę. Zwłaszcza Ianto.

— Marta sobie poradzi — rzekł nagle Doktor, wyrywając go tym z zamyślenia.

Słysząc niezachwianą pewność w głosie przyjaciela, Jack postanowił się nie kłócić. Zwłaszcza, że Władca Czasu niejeden raz udowodnił już, iż potrafi wyciągnąć przyjaciół cało z niemal każdej sytuacji. Wzruszył więc jedynie ramionami i spojrzał na niego z umiarkowaną ciekawością.

— Dałeś jej jakąś misję, prawda?

Skinął głową.

— Wszystko w jej rękach.

— Długo byłem nieprzytomny? — zmienił temat, kiedy spostrzegł, że mężczyzna nie powie mu nic więcej na ten temat. — Co mnie właściwie ominęło?

— Mistrz kazał zdziesiątkować populację. Obudziłeś się, kiedy nas tu przyniesiono, ale dość szybko strzelili ci w głowę, więc możesz tego nie pamiętać.

Znów z trudem powstrzymał przekleństwo. Cóż, to by tłumaczyło ten ból... Zamiast jednak pogrążać się w bezsilnej złości na tamtego przeklętego Władcę Czasu, skupił się na swoim przyjacielu. Latarka leżała na ziemi, świecąc słabym światłem, jednak jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się już do otaczającego ich mroku i z łatwością mógł dostrzec prawdziwy smutek na twarzy Doktora.

— Okłamałeś Martę — stwierdził cicho, starając się nie brzmieć przy tym oskarżycielsko; sam pewnie zrobiłby to samo. — Mistrz nie był tylko kolegą, prawda?

Doktor parsknął cicho i zaraz się skrzywił, gdy wywołało to ból w okolicach żeber.

— Nie był kochankiem ani nikim takim, jeśli o tym myślisz — stwierdził z nutą rozbawienia, lecz było coś takiego w jego głosie, co powiedziało Jackowi, że mężczyzna jest myślami daleko od ich zimnej, ciemnej celi. — Po prostu... Po prostu kiedyś myślałem, że go znam. A gdy teraz patrzę w jego oczy, nie widzę tam nawet śladu po człowieku, którego nazywałem bratem. Bo byliśmy jak bracia, Jack. — Uśmiechnął się ze smutkiem, a może z nostalgią. — Dawno temu. Bardzo, bardzo dawno temu. Kiedy wszystko było znacznie prostsze.

— Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? — zapytał niepewnie, gdy Doktor zamilkł.

— Nie — odparł. — Po prostu nie.

Jack skinął głową ze zrozumieniem i odwrócił wzrok.

— W porządku.

Obaj zamilkli i Kapitan przymknął oczy, próbując odgonić od siebie niepokój. Wierzył w swój zespół. Owen jest genialnym lekarzem i potrafi połatać niemal każdą ranę, Tosh z kolei powinna znaleźć im bezpieczne miejsce i nie dać się złapać. A Gwen i Ianto potrafili lepiej niż dobrze posługiwać się bronią. Jednak co z tego, skoro Mistrz postawił sobie za punkt honoru zniszczyć Ziemię. Nawet jeśli uda mu się stąd wydostać i pokonać tego szaleńca, oni już mogą być martwi.

— Pens za twoje myśli?

Spojrzał na Doktora, który przyglądał mu się z czymś ciężkim do zinterpretowania w oczach.

— Zastanawiam się, co z moim zespołem — wyznał, wzdychając ciężko.

— Troszczysz się o nich.

To nie było pytanie, lecz mimo to skinął głową. Doktor przyglądał mu się łagodnie i ze zrozumieniem, mimo to czuł się zobowiązany do wyjaśnienia pewnych kwestii.

— To nie jest to samo Torchwood, przez które straciłeś Rose — powiedział, choć imię ich przyjaciółki, którą do niedawna uważał za martwą, wypowiedział z dziwnym trudem.

— Opowiesz mi o nich? To znaczy o swoim zespole.

— Chyba nie mamy nic lepszego do roboty. — Wzruszył ramionami i usiadł wygodniej, co nie było łatwe, biorąc pod uwagę miejsce, w jakim się znajdowali. — Pierwszą zwerbowałem Tosh. Jest genialna, mówię ci. Świetnie byście się dogadali, wszystko co niezrozumiałe dla przeciętnego człowieka jest dla niej fascynujące, a jest przy tym skromną, kochającą kobietą. Kolejny był Owen, nasz lekarz. Czasami mam ochotę dać mu kopa w tyłek i wywalić na zbity pysk, ale właściwie to dobry chłopak. Chociaż pewnie nigdy mu tego nie powiem. — Zaśmiał się pod nosem, kiedy Doktor uśmiechnął się lekko. — Potem był Ianto. Właściwie sam wcisnął mi się do zespołu, ale, do diabła, absolutnie nie mam mu tego za złe. Kiedy się stąd wyrwiemy, może zaproszę go na randkę. Taką z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Myślę, że zbyt długo mu tego żałowałem.

Doktor zachichotał, nie przejmując się kującym bólem.

— No proszę, zakochany Kapitan Jack Harkness — stwierdził z uśmiechem, o który Jack nie posądziłby nikogo w podobnym stanie. — On wie?

— Powiem mu. Kiedy oboje będziemy na to gotowi.

— Zrób to, Jack — powiedział mężczyzna, a jego uśmiech znacznie przygasł. — Nigdy nie wiesz, ile czasu ci zostało. Uznajesz za pewnik, że będziecie razem zawsze. I zawsze czekasz na odpowiednią okazję. A pewnego dnia czas po prostu dobiega końca, a ty zostajesz ze złamanym sercem... Kiedy tylko go spotkasz, Jack — powiedział, patrząc na niego smutno — powiedz mu. Pozwól mu wiedzieć, że jest dla ciebie ważny. Nie popełniaj moich błędów.

Otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, jednak szybko je zamknął. No bo, co takiego mógł powiedzieć? Jak mógł pocieszyć kogoś, kto stracił to, co dla niego najcenniejsze? Doktor zdawał się nie zauważyć jego zmieszania. Po prostu przyglądał się ścianie naprzeciw ze, stoickim wręcz, spokojem.

— Przykro mi z powodu Rose — wydusił w końcu. — Ona... To była wspaniała dziewczyna.

— O tak — potwierdził mężczyzna. — Najlepsza, jaką poznałem. Nie mam pojęcia, czym sobie na nią zasłużyłem. Na te krótkie dwa lata, które dane mi było z nią spędzić.

Znów zamilkli, jednak tym razem cisza trwała dłużej i kiedy Jack w pewnym momencie spojrzał na Doktora, zdał sobie sprawę, iż mężczyzna jest pogrążony w niespokojnym śnie. Brwi miał delikatnie zmarszczone, a rysy twarzy, nawet, kiedy znajdował się w krainie Morfeusza, były napięte, choć może nie tak bardzo jak zwykle. Kapitan mógł nie wiedzieć wszystkiego o anatomii Władców Czasu, jednak podczas podróży z Doktorem zdążył zauważyć, jak niewiele ten sypia. Od samego Doktora z kolei dowiedział się, iż podczas snu, urazy u Władców Czasu szybciej się goją.

Pozwolił mu więc spać i pogrążył się we własnych myślach, rozważając jego wcześniejsze słowa. Sam nie był pewien, co do swoich uczuć względem Ianto – do tej pory dzielili po prostu łóżko – lecz od jakiegoś czasu łapał się na fakcie, iż wcale nie chce oglądać się za innymi; że nikt inny nie ma znaczenie. A kiedy otaczał młodszego mężczyznę ramieniem, coraz częściej miał ochotę wypowiedzieć te dwa słowa, które tak wiele by między nimi zmieniły. Oczywiście nigdy tego nie zrobił i wątpił, by kiedyś miało być mu to dane, nawet jeśli odzyska młodszego mężczyznę po rozprawieniu się z Mistrzem. Bycie nieśmiertelnym nauczyło go wielu rzeczy; odwagi, lojalności, okrucieństwa i, przede wszystkim, strachu. Strachu przed utratą wszystkich, którzy byli dla niego ważni. W pewnym momencie, być może wkrótce po tym, jak zmuszony był opuścić Estelle, przestał się angażować w jakiekolwiek poważniejsze relacje. To, co było między nim i Ianto, a nawet między nim i resztą zespołu, było w pewien sposób nowe. Dawno już nie czuł w ten sposób, jednak przy nich znów mógł poczuć się człowiekiem – już niemal zapomniał, jakie to było uczucie. Mimo to wiedział jednak, że jeśli otwarcie przyzna się do swoich uczuć, strata będzie jeszcze bardziej bolesna. Gdzieś w głębi ducha wiedział, że to i tak będzie szalenie bolesne, jednak czas sprawił, że stał się ekspertem w oszukiwaniu samego siebie.

Minęło trochę czasu i nic nie mógł poradzić na nudę, która go ogarnęła. Z braku lepszego zajęcia zaczął świecić latarką po ścianie naprzeciw, nie przejmując się bateriami, które były na wyczerpaniu. Miał właśnie odrzucić ją na bok, kiedy usłyszał cichy jęk Doktora i skierował jej światło na przyjaciela. Tym razem nie mógł już powstrzymać przekleństwa, kiedy na brązowych spodniach dostrzegł plamę krwi. Jak udało mu się ją przeoczyć wcześniej – tego nie wiedział. Oczy Doktora były zamknięte, jednak po zbolałym wyrazie twarzy i zaciśniętych zębach poznał, że ten nie śpi.

— Co jest nie tak z twoją nogą? — zapytał przez zaciśnięte zęby, próbując nie przekierowywać swojej złości na Doktora. A nie było to znów takie łatwe, bo jego wściekłość na Mistrza powoli osiągała alarmujący poziom.

Gdyby tylko nie siedział w celi...

— To nic takiego — odparł i skrzywił się, kiedy spróbował przesunąć nogę.

— Wiesz chociaż, jak długo zamierza nas tu trzymać?

Doktor znów się skrzywił, choć tym razem już nie z bólu. Otworzył usta, jednak szybko je zamknął.

— Ktoś idzie — szepnął i Jack, nie pierwszy raz w życiu, był wdzięczny za jego czułe zmysły Władcy Czasu.

Po chwili i on był w stanie usłyszeć odgłos kroków, a zaraz potem zgrzyt, jakiego narobiły otwierane drzwi do pomieszczenia, w którym się znajdowali. Światło z korytarza oślepiło go i, nim zdążył się zorientować, miał przyciśnięty do czoła pistolet. Strażnik nie wahał się i po chwili Jack padł martwy na ziemię.

* * *

Wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze i niemal mógł poczuć, jak jego serce na nowo rozpoczyna pracę. Umierał niezliczoną ilość razy, ale był pewien, że i tak nigdy nie przyzwyczai się do uczucia, jakie towarzyszyło ożywaniu. Jakby ktoś przeciągał go po rozbitym szkle w samym środku piekła.

— Przeklęty Mistrz — warknął, podnosząc się na nogi.

Zaklął szpetnie kilka razy, czując, że jego głowa znów jest obolała.

I to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o ograniczenie przekleństw, które obiecał sobie podczas ostatniego Sylwestra. Owen – ten pomiot diabła, jeśli chodziło o przeklinanie – byłby dumny.

Odruchowo rozejrzał się dookoła i spostrzegł, że pomieszczenie nie jest już pogrążone w mroku. Z sufitu zwisała smętnie nieduża żarówka, która jarzyła się lekkim światłem, dzięki czemu Jack mógł dokładnie dostrzec, jak niewielka jest ta cela. I że kamera w rogu sufitu obserwuje czujnie każdy jego ruch. Strażnik, który go postrzelił, musiał zabrać dokądś Doktora. Jack mógł mieć jedynie nadzieję, że nie na kolejne spotkanie z Mistrzem, bo jedno wystarczyło, by jego przyjaciel ledwie mógł się ruszyć. Nagle zaczął żałować, że przez te wszystkie lata życia nigdy nie poszedł na medycynę. Znał jedynie podstawy pierwszej pomocy, bo tego wymagała praca w Torchwood, ale w końcu z jakiegoś powodu zatrudnił lekarza. Choć z drugiej strony bez odpowiednich narzędzi i tak nie byłby w stanie pomóc ani sobie, ani Doktorowi.

Z braku lepszego zajęcia zaczął chodzić od ściany do ściany, próbując nie myśleć o tym, co zrobi Mistrzowi, kiedy go dorwie. Jeśli oczywiście Doktor go nie powstrzyma, jednak przy szaleństwie Mistrza szanse, że jego przyjaciel wyjdzie z tego żywy nie były wielkie. Zegarek, który nosił na nadgarstku powiedział mu, że jest godzina piąta rano, jednak wcale nie czuł senności. Niepokój o zespół, Martę i Doktora był zbyt wielki, by zmęczenie mogło przyćmić jego umysł.

Sam nie był pewien, kiedy w myślach zaczął wymieniać najbardziej brutalne sposoby na morderstwo czy też argumenty, którymi mógłby przekonać do niego Doktora, choć w duchu wiedział, że to i tak na nic. To wcielenie Doktora zdawało się wyjątkowo brzydzić przemocą, a poza tym Jack był niemal stu procentowo pewny, że mężczyzna będzie chciał znaleźć sposób na uratowanie Mistrza przed jego własnych szaleństwem.

Po pewnym czasie miał już dość bezsensownego spacerowania w tą i z powrotem i usiadł pod jedną ze ścian. Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy dopadła go senność, jednak powieki powoli zaczęły mu ciążyć, a myśli miały coraz mniej sensu, aż w końcu odpłynął całkowicie.

* * *

— Powiedz mi — syknął Mistrz, pochylając się nad półprzytomnym Doktorem, który leżał na podłodze w kałuży krwi — co czułeś, kiedy postanowiłeś zniszczyć naszą planetę?

— Przestań — wyszeptał, patrząc na niego z rozpaczą.

Mistrz jednak całkowicie zignorował jego słowa. Chwycił go za krawat i przyciągnął bliżej siebie, tak, że ich twarze niemal się stykały, a Doktor wyraźnie mógł dostrzec obłęd w tych znajomych oczach.

— Co czułeś, kiedy zabijałeś nasze rodziny? Naszych przyjaciół? Naszych wrogów? To musiało być niesamowite uczucie, prawda? Nazywasz się Doktorem. Człowiekiem, który leczy ludzi. A tak naprawdę jesteś mordercą. Gorszym ode mnie. Ja przynajmniej nie wystąpiłem przeciw własnej rasie.

— Nie miałem wyboru...

Puścił jego krawat i z całej siły uderzył go w twarz, tak, że drugi mężczyzna znów wylądował bezwładnie na podłodze. Nie umniejszyło to jednak w żadnym stopniu jego wściekłości i po chwili kopnął Doktora w żebra, które prawdopodobnie złamał mu kilka godzin wcześniej.

— Powinieneś był umrzeć razem z nimi, cholerny zdrajco! — warknął, oddychając ciężko. — Dopilnuję, żebyś gorzko pożałował tego, co zrobiłeś. Będziesz mnie błagał o śmierć! Zniszczę wszystkich, których kochasz, tak jak ty zniszczyłeś Gallifrey! — Wyprostował się i rzucając mu ostatnie, pełne pogardy, spojrzenie skinął głową w kierunku Toclafane. — Jest wasz, ale chcę go mieć żywego. Ja mam gościa, którym muszę się zająć. Och, Doktorze? Wspominałem już, że odwiedziła nas Sara Jane Smith?

Doktor podniósł się na łokciach, choć wymagało to od niego sporego wysiłku i rzucił Mistrzowi groźne spojrzenie.

— Jeśli ją tkniesz...

— To co mi zrobisz? — syknął, groźnie mrużąc oczy. — Nie próbuj mi grozić, Doktorze! Pamiętaj, że teraz to ty jesteś na mojej łasce. Chyba nie chcesz, żeby rodzinie Marty stała się krzywda, prawda? A nasz drogi kapitan? Może i nie da się go zabić, ale jestem pewien, że w pełni odczuwa ból... Sprawdzimy, ile jest warte życie jego małych przyjaciół? Kiedy moi ludzie złapią Martę, mogą się zająć tym, co zostało z Torchwood. Więc jak, chciałbyś mi może coś powiedzieć?

Zamknął oczy, wiedząc, że poniósł porażkę. Mógł narażać siebie. Mógł znieść upokorzenia i ból. Ale nie miał prawa skazywać na to swoich przyjaciół i bliskie im ososby.

— Przepraszam — powiedział cicho.

— Słucham?

— Przepraszam, Mistrzu.

— Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy tej rozmowy. Przemyśl dobrze, co powiedziałem, a kiedy wrócę, chcę wiedzieć, dokąd udała się nasza droga Marta.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się triumfalnie i, niemal podskakując, opuścił pomieszczenie. Będąc już za drzwiami, słyszał krzyki Doktora, gdy jego dzieci wzięły się do roboty. Uśmiech ani na na chwilę nie schodził mu z twarzy, kiedy szedł z stronę celi, gdzie strażnicy umieścili Sarę Jane. Znał dobrze umysł Doktora, a w jego obecnym stanie przedarcie się przez osłony nie było ciężkie i łatwo dostał się do wspomnień o towarzyszach mężczyzny. Żałował jedynie, że Rose Tyler była uwięziona w innym wymiarze. Z nią miałby nie lada zabawę, łamiąc każdy fragment serc Doktora, kawałek po kawałku.

* * *

Obudziło go skrzypienie otwieranych drzwi i prawie natychmiast jego ciało się spięło. Zdecydowanie zbyt wiele czasu spędził w przeszłości w niewoli. Spodziewał się, iż za moment kolejny pocisk przedziurawi mu czaszkę, lecz tym razem los okazał się litościwy. Przynajmniej dla niego, bo gdy tylko rzucił okiem na Doktora, który – delikatnie mówiąc – został wrzucony do ich małej celi, miał ochotę zniszczyć coś z ogromną dozą okrucieństwa. Najlepiej cały ten przeklęty Krążownik z Mistrzem na pokładzie.

Wymruczał przekleństwo, klękając przy przyjacielu.

— Dajesz zły przykład, J-Jack — wycharczał ten, z trudem otwierając oczy.

Kapitan zdjął z ramion swój gruby, wełniany płaszcz i położył go ostrożnie na zakrwawionym Władcy Czasu.

— Nikogo tu nie ma — odparł, z trudem siląc się na spokój.

— Ja jestem — rzekł z bladym uśmiechem i Jackowi udało się cicho zaśmiać.

— Wybacz, przez tę krew i podarte ubranie prawie zapomniałem, jaką jesteś dobrze wychowaną panienką — zażartował.

Doktor zakaszlał gwałtownie, a Jack mógł tylko bezradnie przyglądać się jego obrażeniom. Sama twarz mężczyzny była cała w ranach i ciężko było mu sobie wyobrazić, co jeszcze kryje się pod jego ubraniami.

— Wiesz, że nigdy nie byłem kobietą? — zapytał po chwili Władca Czasu, kiedy wrócił do siebie po napadzie kaszlu.

Jego głos wciąż był słaby i cichy, lecz Jack miał wrażenie, iż skłonność do rozmowy może dobrze wróżyć.

— Bredzisz — stwierdził z lekkim uśmiechem i odgarnął czule kosmyk jego zlepionych krwią włosów z czoła. — Chyba masz gorączkę. Władcy Czasu mogą złapać przeziębienie? Piekielnie tu zimno, a w twoim stanie...

— I nigdy nie byłem rudy — kontynuował, jakby w ogóle go nie usłyszał. — Zawsze chciałem być rudy. To nie fair. Ale lubię tę regenerację. Tylko jest trochę za chuda, jak sądzisz?

— Prześpij się, Doktorku — powiedział Jack, wzdychając cicho. — Musisz dojść do siebie, bo nie jestem najlepszy w pierwszej pomocy. Oczywiście, kiedy już się stąd wydostaniemy, możemy poćwiczyć usta-usta...

— Jack?

— Tak, Doktorku?

— Nie jestem w aż tak krytycznym stanie, żeby się na to zgodzić. — Posłał nieśmiertelnemu mężczyźnie spojrzenie pełne politowania i irytacji.

Kapitan, mimo ogromnego niepokoju, roześmiał się serdecznie.

— Warto było spróbować — odparł, widząc, że Doktor uśmiecha się słabo. — Ale naprawdę powinieneś się przespać. Nie będę miał ci jak pomóc w razie potrzeby.

— On nie pozwoli mi umrzeć, wiesz? — spytał, przymykając oczy, podczas gdy Jack delikatnie głaskał go po głowie. — Wie, że zrobiłby mi przysługę.

— Nie mów tak — rzekł z ostrą nutą w głosie, lecz ten znów zignorował jego słowa.

— Ciebie też nie tknie. Przerażasz go. Mnie zresztą też.

— Dzięki...

— Nic na to nie poradzę — mruknął sennie — jesteś...

— Tak, tak, błędem, już słyszałem. — Prychnął pod nosem z kpiną.

— Chciałem raczej powiedzieć, że jesteś poza zasadami Władców Czasu.

— Przecież mnie znasz, Doktorku. Wiesz, czym są dla mnie zasady.

— Przykro mi, że cię to spotkało, Jack — powiedział nagle mężczyzna, przyglądając mu się smutno.

— Nie przepraszaj. — Z trudem powstrzymał chęć machnięcia ręką. — To nie jest takie złe... To znaczy jest, ale nie tak, jak myślisz. Nie przeszkadza mi, że mogę przeżyć każdą katastrofę i wszystkie rodzaje tortur. Nawet ten ból, który czuję, gdy wracam do życia jest do zaakceptowania. Żałuję tylko, że nigdy nie dostanę szansy na normalne życie jak Owen, Tosh czy Gwen. Nigdy nie będę mógł się zestarzeć u boku Ianto czy innej osoby, którą pokocham. Pewnego dnia będę musiał go zostawić. Tak, jak robiłem to wiele razy, wielu innym osobom. Tylko, że w końcu człowiek robi się zmęczony ciągłą ucieczką. Może ci to nie pasować do osoby, jaką byłem, gdy z tobą podróżowałem, ale czasem chciałbym po prostu kupić dom gdzieś daleko od Torchwood, kosmitów i całego tego szaleństwa, zabrać tam Ianto, powiedzieć mu, ile dla mnie znaczy i nie martwić się, że pewnego dnia on umrze, a ja będę musiał z tym żyć. Chciałbym zamieszkać tam razem z nim, po prostu żyć, cieszyć się, że znalazłem osobę, z którą będę aż do śmierci. Ale to nigdy się nie zdarzy. Nigdy nie będę mógł mu zaoferować czegoś więcej. A pewnego dnia to on może się zmęczyć takim życiem. I prędzej czy później odejdzie. Zabierze go jakiś wypadek, nasza praca, starość lub po prostu znajdzie kogoś, kto będzie mógł zaoferować mu to wszystko, czego ja nie mogę. Tak czy siak go stracę i to właśnie boli w tym wszystkim najbardziej.

Spojrzenie Doktora pełne było tej samej melancholii i gdy powiedział, że rozumie, Jack nie poczuł irytacji, jak zwykle, gdy mówił to ktoś inny. Ktoś, kto tak naprawdę nie miał zielonego pojęcia o tym, jak się czuje. Ale Doktor wiedział. On też miał za sobą setki lat samotnego życia. On też tracił wszystkich, których kochał.

— Zawsze się bałem, że ona dostrzeże, jaki ze mnie beznadziejny przypadek — powiedział z gorzkim uśmiechem i Jack wcale nie musiał pytać, kogo ma na myśli. — Że pewnego dnia gwiazdy i przygody przestaną wystarczyć i ona odejdzie. Dopiero później zrozumiałem, że znała ryzyko i mimo to nie bała się mnie kochać. Ale zrozumiałem to zbyt późno.

— Jesteśmy siebie warci, no nie? — zapytał ze śmiechem i usiadł wygodniej na twardej ziemi.

— Dwóch starców bojących się zobowiązań. — Doktor również się zaśmiał, mimo ogromnego bólu w całym ciele. — Właśnie przed tym uciekłem z Gallifrey, wiesz? Przed strachem przed własnymi uczuciami. Ale Władca Czasu jednak zawsze będzie Władcą Czasu.

— Ja w dużej mierze uciekłem przed nudą. I popatrz, stałem się nieśmiertelnym bohaterem. Teraz już nie mogę na nią narzekać... Życie chyba jednak lubi być ironiczną krową. — Uśmiechnął się do siebie gorzko.

— Tak — mruknął niewyraźnie Doktor, czując, iż powoli odpływa. — Uwielbia.


End file.
